Luz de Luna
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Tsukishima ama ver a Roppi dormir, pero lo que más ama es ser la felicidad que le anima a vivir cada día.


**Luz de Luna**

.

.

« En un departamento, en los límites de Ikebukuro, a altas horas de la noche »

—¡Ya llegué! —se anunció un rubio mientras entraba y se sacaba la mochila. —¡Roppi-san! ¿Estás despierto?

Hizo su camino por el pasillo hasta la sala y ahí, durmiendo, le encontró. Se acercó al sofá, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarlo.

—Fue un día ocupado, ¿cierto, Roppi-san? —Recogió los papeles hechos pelotas en el cesto de basura.

Cuando escuchó que se removía entre sueños decidió llevarlo a su habitación. Con cuidado se acercó al durmiente cuervo, su expresión usualmente dura y melancólica ahora era suave y llena de paz, eso a Tsuki le pareció no sólo hermoso sino tranquilizador. Se tomó un tiempo para mirarle más. Ver la forma en que un brazo descansaba sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba en un ritmo tranquilo, y la forma en que se relamía sus labios agrietados le parecía adorable. Quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que no podía, ni tampoco quería despertarlo cuando lo más seguro es que necesitara ese sueño reparador.

No perdió más tiempo y con cuidado lo tomó en brazos, Roppi se removió un poco para acomodarse con la cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Tsukishima y siguió durmiendo. A paso lento el rubio llegó a la habitación y trató de recostarlo sobre la cama pero Roppi se aferró a él por su bufanda. —Uhm ¿qué debería hacer, Roppi-san? —El agarre no era fuerte pero Tsuki temía despertarlo si lo forzaba, así que con cuidado se desanudó la bufanda con un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba al pelinegro. Cuando lo logró, Roppi se enroscó con la bufanda en mano sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no le parecía de lo más tierno, era conmovedor verlo aferrándose a él como su ancla para aguantar un día más, sólo él, sólo Tsuki. A veces se preguntaba quién era el afortunado, porque antes de conocer a Roppi él siempre creyó que estaba destinado al fracaso y que todo lo que tocara se rompiera.

Tsukishima estaba lleno de defectos, era torpe, olvidadizo, con una insana tendencia a perderse, y con una inhumana fuerza que le hacía romper cosas, y con un constante miedo de lastimar a alguien con ella que huía del contacto físico. Estaba lleno de inseguridades y defectos pero aun así tenía a Roppi para demostrarle que sus manos también servían para proteger.

—Buenas noches —lo arropó y se fue por algo de comer.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá a comer de su sopa instantánea, Tsukishima no pudo evitar pensar en cuán feliz era ver a Roppi cada día un poco mejor, porque era de los pocos que podían verlo y reconocer cuando sus sonrisas no eran fingidas o forzadas, sino tímidas y sinceras. Lo notaba en los pequeños detalles como cuando tomaba los frascos de sus medicamentos para contarlos y veía que no faltaban más pastillas de las debidas.

Después de comer decidió que ordenaría sólo un poco más y puso algunos libros del piso sobre la mesa, Tsuki sabía que a Roppi no le gustaba cuando movía sus cosas así que se limitó a dejarlo hasta ahí.

—¿Qué es esto? —notó entonces un libro en especial, era el diario de Roppi, Tsukishima lo sabía porque él se lo había regalado cuando empezaron a salir. Tentado por el elegante empastado de cuero el rubio lo tomó, descubriendo que el cordón rojo que lo mantenía cerrado no estaba ¡Oh la tentación!

No se resistió más y echando un vistazo tras su espalda, —Perdóname —el delicioso sabor de la culpa. Lo abrió pasando las páginas, leyendo algunas al azar.

A Tsuki no le sorprendió que hablara sobre lo sucio que el mundo le parecía, es algo que le escuchaba decir casi todo el tiempo, por el contrario le pareció curioso que al final de cada día escribía brevemente de Tsukishima.

Cosas como: "Hoy llamó diciendo que terminó en un templo hindú tratando de volver de una entrega.", "Acaba de volver de la farmacia y no sé por qué huele a perro mojado y pasta.", "Tuve que salir porque la chica de su trabajo llamó preguntando si sabía dónde estaba. Lo encontramos en una librería cerca del sitio de la entrega acomodando los libros que se habían esparcido cuando tiró sus estantes."…

Rió apenado al recordar todas esas cosas y decidió ir a la última página y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sólo había un poema, un haiku.

De nuevo, Tsukishima estaba feliz de saber que su amor era la fuerza de Roppi que iluminaba sus días. Se sintió un poco egoísta por pensar así pero no lo pudo evitar. Él de verdad amaba y deseaba proteger a Roppi y saberse correspondido lo ponía más que feliz.

Cerró el libro y lo puso de nuevo entre los papeles de modo que no dejara evidencia de su delito. Ya no necesitaba leer más. Se levantó, se cambió a unas ropas más cómodas y fue a la habitación donde se recostó y contempló a Roppi por un largo rato hasta quedar dormido.

.

.

.

 _Brilla la luna_

 _En este mundo sucio_

 _Por su luz vivo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **N/A: Creo que pudo quedar mejor, no sé... Hay tantas cosas que quería escribir pero se estaba volviendo muy cursi, creo. Además no podía poner mucho diálogo desde que Roppi estaba durmiendo. Jah!**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! /n_n]/**


End file.
